


Lights In The Sky

by Lugia731D



Series: Soundrod moments (Hot Rod/Soundwave) [1]
Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Autobots & Decepticons are no more, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sort Of, everyone is happy, ofcourse Hot Rod organizes the stuff and gets help, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: Soundwave has spent enough time with Hot Rod to learn that the speedster had a liking for human traditions and holidays. He always spoke about how he dreamt about implementing them to Cybertron. Everyone could have something more to be happy about and create more exciting memories to share. Be it Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas, and now, it was going to be... you guessed it, the New Year!
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: Soundrod moments (Hot Rod/Soundwave) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Lights In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> totally not late into the New Year  
> I wanted this to be a short drabble but then...... I added too many words lol. (still tried to make it as short as possible)  
> Going to start off the New Year with this sweet piece, enjoy!~

Soundwave has spent enough time with Hot Rod to learn that the speedster had a liking for human traditions and holidays. He always spoke about how he dreamt about implementing them to Cybertron. Everyone could have something more to be happy about and create more exciting memories to share.   
Be it Valentine's Day, (Hot Rod was incredibly romantic and brought Soundwave shiny energon crystals for decoration.)  
Halloween, (Hot Rod would create a costume with Bumblebee, and they'd creep at unexpecting bot's doors) and Christmas (not just Hot Rod, but everybody put their hands to work in putting lights all across the city and give each other gifts.)  
And now, it was going to be the so-called New Year - where humans celebrate, you guessed it, the incoming of the new year.

"Was this your idea as well?" Soundwave had asked when he walked into Maccadam's Oil House and overheard Hot Rod discussing with Arcee about some fireworks getting built.

"Yup," was Hot Rod's innocent reply, as he took a sip of his drink.

"And you're the one who's in charge of organizing it."

"Yup. Like the previous holidays." Hot Rod smirked.

Clobber was seen serving other customers while Dead End prepared the drinks, having taken charge while Perceptor was gone. Dead End had gotten so far, became Perceptor's helping man, and also something much more.

Ever since the Autobot and Decepticon factions no longer mattered and had gotten eliminated, everybody was equal. It no longer mattered if you had been a 'Bot or 'Con in the past - right now, all that mattered was the present and the future. Many things have changed, finally for the better - into a world where everybody now lives in peace. And when we say that 'everyone put their hands to work,' it meant everyone.

"And you are letting Wheeljack make the fireworks alone without supervision?" Soundwave asked again, crossing his arms dismissively. "You know how those kinds of explosives can be quite dangerous if not handled correctly."

"They're in good hands, don't worry!" Hot Rod exclaimed with a smile while Arcee shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. "Besides, Percy is assisting him to ensure nothing goes wrong." Hot Rod assured, throwing a leg over the other, "They'll both do their magic work. And trust me, when those two combine their skills, the finished product always looks great!"

Arcee nearly jumped in her spot from excitement, "Oh, oh! I can't wait to see it! The lighted up sky is going to be wonderful!" she turned towards the dark blue mech, "Have you seen the pictures from Earth, Soundwave? Look, they're glorious!"

Before Soundwave could reply, the pink femme was shoving her photograph into his face. He scanned the photos with interest, humming.

"Yes, they certainly are, indeed," he found himself agreeing. He wouldn't say it out loud, but curiousness was starting to get the better of him, to see those lights in action with his non-existent optics.

A voice sounded from behind the booth, "You guys can do whatever you want. But if one of those rockets is going to whistle into my room, I will file a complaint." The mech pessimistic by nature said, and the statement caused Hot Rod to break out a soft laugh.

"No worries, Dead End! There will be ninety-seven trained bots in the area to ensure nothing like that is going to happen. We're all taking safety recommendations." Hot Rod assured the nervous mech and was glad to see that Dead End seemed to relax. But there seemed to be something else on his glossa.

"Hey, you said that the humans call this a 'New Year.' Our cycle is much longer than theirs." Dead End pointed out. "Why would we even want to count the millions that have already passed for us? Seems like a stretch and a useless thing to do."

Arcee sounded from her chair, "Aww, c'mon, I like it! Did you know that humans don't just celebrate the incoming of the new year?" Dead End raised an optic ridge in anticipation. "They also remind themselves of the great memories and things that happened the past year! There is in popularity that people usually look at the negatives, but it is important to look at the positives too!"

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't want to be reminded of the time that flies by and that I might be closer to death." Dead End crossed his arms with a frown. Hot Rod and Arcee let out small giggles.

"Well, you're not wrong on those," they said at the same time.

There was a comfortable pause, and then Hot Rod spoke up again,

"I and Arcee are also going to be helping with setting fireworks up at the field behind the plaza. And we could really use another strong set of hands since it is such a massive area to cover." Hot Rod said as he gestured with his free hand. Thinking for a bit, he then regarded the dark blue mech, "Do you wanna come with, Sounds?"

There was a pause between the group, the only noises being those of other bots chattering away around the bar. Eventually, Soundwave decided, "I guess I will."

"Great! In that case..." Hot Rod trailed off as he gulped down the last remains of his energon drink. He set the glass down on the booth with a thud, "Let's get going right away! We've got a lot to do!"

Hot Rod hopped off the chair, and Arcee did the same. The speedster slapped some money on the booth, "You know where and when to set up your stall with the drinks, right?" he spoke to the bartender with exciting optics.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Dead End responded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Awesome! Counting on you! See you in two hours!" Hot Rod exclaimed for the last time before he tugged Soundwave by the arm towards the exit. Arcee was right on their heels.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hot Rod, Soundwave, and Arcee were accompanied by other professionals who helped set the fireworks into their places. Each bot had its spot to take care of to install them.  
Hot Rod got finished with setting his ones down. And now he was trying to tie the cables together or at least arrange them better. And to tell the truth? It wasn't going so well.

The wires wrapped themselves around Hot Rod's limbs as he flailed and stumbled.

Soundwave watched a few feet away from his spot as Hot Rod hit the ground with a loud thud and a yelp.

Letting out a chuckle, Soundwave approached him. Hot Rod, always finding ways to get into problems. It was a sight to see.

Soundwave watched the lying, helpless bot with glee, the speedster wrapped up in coils and coils of wires.

"Clumsy," Soundwave muttered in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, I might've gotten a bit... tangled up." Hot Rod vented out, his tone playful rather than being hurt, "Can you free me from the cables' grasp, please?"

"You almost look like a wrapped up present," Soundwave commented.

"Oh, ' _a present'_ , you say? A late Christmas present?" Hot Rod raised an optic ridge, shifting a bit into somewhat a sensual position. The fact that Hot Rod had cockiness to tease despite the situation was agitating Soundwave. "Come unwrap me then."

"You're such an idiot." Soundwave huffed as he got on one knee and started to untangle the mess that was his lover.

"But you love me!"

"Yes, that's exactly why."

Hot Rod laughed as he was lifted and swung around in Soundwave's arms in a half-circle before being set with his pedes on the ground.

"Never thought the one and only Soundwave would like that in a bot." Hot Rod smirked.

"Neither did I at first," Soundwave replied, his hands resting at Hot Rod's waist while Hot Rod inched closer to him, lips almost touching his faceplate-

"Not wanting to interrupt your moment, but we gotta get a move on if we want this to get finished before one hour until midnight!" A voice boomed from afar as its owner gestured with a finger on his wrist, signifying that time was running.

Hot Rod laughed softly under his breath as he leaned away. "Sorry!" he shouted over an apology. When he saw the mech leave from his point of view, he glanced at Soundwave. 

"Come on, let's get it done."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The place got finally finished and ready. Hundreds of bots crowded the plaza, chattering away, sharing a drink from Dead End's stall that he got set up, and just enjoying the atmosphere. There was a light show of various colors blinking around an obelisk in the plaza, many bots 'ooh'-ing.  
Hot Rod was standing at the front of a stage with Optimus and spectated the scene around them. The rest of the command staff was in the back, waiting to get given the 'go' to do their thing. Arcee would power up a holographic screen with a countdown to show up on the obelisk, Soundwave following with playing music as soon as Wheeljack pushed the button to send the fireworks blazing into the sky.

"It is a very nice thing that you've planned, Hot Rod. Everyone is enjoying themselves so far." Optimus said, voice sincere and sounding proud of the speedster.

"It wouldn't be possible without all of you. I appreciate the help a whole lot." Hot Rod replied as he gave a glance towards the group at the back. A bright smile painted their faceplates. Soundwave being the exception, but he seemed to be delighted just the same with his relaxed posture, hands on his hips.

"Yes, but it is all thanks to you that we're all together here right now. Living equally."

Hot Rod watched on the side where Perceptor joined Dead End at the stall, giving the mech a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he immediately got to work with the flustered Dead End, serving exciting bots more drinks.

"Together with coming up with an idea to implement the human traditions here on Cybertron, I can see that it has boosted up our people's morales and strengthen the bonds," Optimus added.

"Y'know, I like seeing the smiles." Hot Rod said, letting out a pleased vent.

"Do you think this one will be a success as well?" The Prime asked, gesturing forward to the sky.

Hot Rod smirked, "I believe in it."

He turned back towards the group and nodded to Arcee, signalizing it was time.

A holographic screen lit up on the obelisk and grabbed everyone's attention. Sixty seconds until New Year would begin.  
Wheeljack was shifting on his feet in excitement, and his thumb lightly tapped the button in his right hand. He couldn't wait.

Very soon, the crowd started to count from the number of twenty.

And then, when the counter hit one, Hot Rod finally gave the order to Wheeljack.

Rockets whistled straight up into the sky and exploded in vivid colors of red and green. Multi-colored eruptions joined them, followed by fireworks that whirled like spirals. The sky got lit up in a spectacular light exploding show, and the crowd was cheering like mad. They liked it.

Soundwave enhanced the music's volume with an attached cable from his head. It got connected to speakers positioned at the sides of the stage. Patterns danced on the dark blue mech's shoulders.

Hot Rod watched the performance with wonder, not noticing Soundwave coming up to him and joining him at the side. Once Hot Rod felt a knowing warmth in his left hand, did he decide to turn his head. He got met with Soundwave looking back at him with affection flashing in his EM field.

"We did it," Soundwave said.

Hot Rod blinked at him with a smile as he turned to him and their hands intertwined. "Let the old year-end and the New Year begin with the warmest of aspirations."

Soundwave hummed as he leaned closer.

"Happy New Year, Soundwave." Hot Rod said as he kissed his lover fondly and caressed his cheek with his other hand.


End file.
